Split Personalities
by togekiazu
Summary: Contest, Poke, Ikari. May is a girl with a rarely seen magical gift; to split her personalities. A girly-girl, tomboy, and herself all in one. As she arrives at her university, she meets three guys who face a similar situation as herself. What will happen next? I dunno. Rated T just in case, Romance/Humor. AU.


Apparently, this is a new story.

I always get all these new ideas, so one day, I'll have a bunch of stories that will never be finished. *sigh*

But let's get to the point.

.

.

.

Okay, maybe there is no point. So what?

Here's the full summary of the story. Still working on it, so as this story progresses (if it ever progresses) I'll just add an update to this chapter right here. So read, and enjoy.

_May came from a magical family, yet she only had one power: the ability to split herself into three personalities that only magical people could see. _

_Soon separated, May's counterparts start to become revealed to the humans as they find their true loves, who are in similar situations as themselves. But as she and her counterparts start to lose their memories, they'll find secrets that'll lead May, Misty, and Dawn to become their own people... Will they take the chance, or stay together?_

Sounds interesting, right? Well, it won't be soon. *sigh* Just the way I roll. I'm way better with one-shots. Let's just get to the story.

Normal

"Speaking, duh."

_May Thinking/Talking with Misty and/or Dawn inside head_

_Misty Talking with May and/or Dawn inside head  
_

_**Dawn Talking with May and/or Dawn inside head**_

* * *

My parents were both magicians. But I was different.

I wasn't magical like they were. They could do things with their minds. Making mountains, destroying steel walls, finding each other's locations in a split second; this could all be done with a simple snap of the fingers.

My brother had inherited their powers.

And I was the oddball, for the better or worse, I wasn't sure.

I had one sole power: to split my personalities. A rare power, as I was told by my parents.

I could split myself into three: a tomboy character, a girly girl character, and myself, right in the middle of my counterparts' personalities. It was weird, becoming best friends with these two girls who were myself. I didn't have to pretend around them, because they would know what I was thinking anyways.

Of course, no one could see them, so it was awkward talking to them when they were with me. I could also talk to them inside my mind - somehow, my mind was also split into three - but I preferred them out with me instead.

My powers were still limited of course. For example, if we get separated for more than 10 miles, it's impossible to put ourselves into one again.

If that happened, I would have to go visit magical court because the counterparts would slowly turn visible to the humans, which broke rule number six: No revealing magic to the humans.

And we'd also gradually lose our memories.

But that's magic for you.

To hide our magical background, my family told me and my sibling that we would be home schooled, learning the ways of magicians. And it was summer now. So here I was, on the way to try getting in the Pokemon Musical University, a school in Unova. I was finally old enough to know how I was supposed to protect my secret.

Entering the plane, I saw it was different from most planes. There were only a couple seats - 10 in total - because the ride to Unova from Hoenn is expensive. These blue seats were put into twos instead of the usual threes.

_7. _I sat down in my seat, waiting for the ride to start. Quickly, the seats became filled and all that was left was the empty seat next to me. _No one must be coming. _

I looked around and saw no familiar faces. Just faces of ordinary people on their ways to the same distant region as I was going. Sighing, I closed my eyes and concentrated.

_Chia trong ba. _I opened them again and saw my split personalities. "Hey, May!" the red head chirped, her cerulean eyes sparkling in the dim light. She wore a yellow t-shirt and a red backpack with one strap slung over her shoulder.

"Does my hair look okay, Misty?" the blunette asked, putting her fingers through her hair. She had her eyebrows narrowed in worry. She wore a light, black jacket over a white shirt with a pink skirt and pink boots.

"Yes, Dawn. It does."

"Don't be blunt! May, does my hair look okay?"

I nodded quickly, letting a smile light up her face.

"See Misty, it's fine." Dawn said, narrowing her eyes down.

"I said that! Don't make me bring the mallet!" Misty said, stepping closer to Dawn.

"Okay." Dawn answered, stepping backwards.

I started giggling. "Stop laughing! It's like you're laughing at yourself!" Misty argued, making her mallet poof from nowhere.

"Excuse me."

The threesome looked up to see a boy, who seemed like he was staring not just at May, but the three of them. It might have been her imagination, but the brunette saw the boy blink in confusion, just for a quick second. He had green hair and matching eyes, wore a purple hoodie over a black long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"If you'd stop talking to yourself, may I go through?" She went out of her analyzing trance.

I took a quick glance at the counterparts and snapped my fingers while hiding them behind my back, and they disappeared with a _poof_. I turned my head away to avoid letting him see my flushing face. "S-sorry!" I apologized, moving my legs to let the boy go through.

"Hmph." He looked out the window with a blank stare, resting his head on his hand.

"I'm sorry about earlier! My name is May Haruka!" I chirped, raising my fingers in a friendly wave.

"You shouldn't give back information like that. For all you know, I'm a serial killer." The boy stared at me with emerald eyes. I slowly put her hand back down to her lap and there was an awkward silence before he talked again. "I'm just joking, you moron. Name's Drew." he flicked the hair which had been hanging over his eyes to the side.

_Why must people always flip their hair like that?_ "Hi Drew! Why are you going to the Unova region?"

"What are you? Are you making me take a survey?" he said with a hint of annoyance, turning back to the small airplane window. I felt my hands ball into fists.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE RUDE!" I yelled.

"Shh!" the person across the aisle. I slunk down in my chair, ashamed. "Who does this guy think he is?" she grumbled to him, quickly glancing at the guy who was currently pulling headphones out of his black backpack.

_Misty. Dawn. You there._

_Here.  
_

_**Hey, May! You finally get your first crush, weird lonely dude over there!**  
_

_Shut up._

_May, seriously. There is just something... off about that guy. Don't fall in love or something might happen.  
_

_How much times must I say I don't like him!_

_**I don't care what you say. I know you like him! **  
_

_I'm so sorry May. This is one of the time I must agree with girly girl over there, but I'm telling you, there's something off about him.**  
**_

_**Oh, don't listen to her. He's perfectly normal.**_

.

.

.

_**Hey, you're a bit girly too!**_

_Yes, maybe that's because I'm a girl!**  
**_

_**...True. But aren't you supposed to be like the tomboy?**_

_Oh, that's it. I'm bringing out the mallet!**  
**_

_Shut up! _

"Excuse me? What did I ever say to you." I blushed again. I must have been speaking to myself unconsciously. I closed my eyes and turned my head the other way.

I'm going to avoid him through this whole ride.

_Good job May._

I sighed as I listened to another argument between myself.

* * *

Yeah. So, here you go. Just got this idea in my head after being forced by my brother to watch episodes of Boboi Boy. Not sure if you heard of it before, but basically I was reminded of that episode where the lightning guy becomes evil and stuff. So...

There you have it. Might get bunches of writer's block, but I'll get rid of it. One day.

Any explanations needed? Review or PM me. Please.

**~_togekiazu_**


End file.
